


Faith, Trust, Moonstone Dust

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the perfect team, until advanced potion making got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust, Moonstone Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my roots for the Game of Ships Challenge, so much fun to write! And there's a lovely graphic to go along with it [here](http://gameofshipschallenges.tumblr.com/post/129814241389/powerful-infatuations-can-be-induced-by-the) by the lovely alice-in-neverneverland :)

Sansa’s bag always seemed heavier after she had a fight with Harry. She nearly tipped in her seat beside Jon seconds before the lesson began. She deserved so much better than that. “Oh? Perhaps I should date you instead?” She joked with a smile that time he told her as much. He threw himself into Quidditch after that conversation. He was such an idiot, a transparent idiot.

“Everything ok?” he asked into his book while she rooted through her bag. 

“Yep,” she chirped in the overly bright way she only used when everything was not all right.

“If you’ll all turn to page 137,” Professor Luwin announced as he entered, all of his books spilling from his arms. He gave them a minute to find their places, but Jon read the words and felt the nerves twist in his stomach. “Amortentia,”

There was a dull rumble around the classroom, some excitement, Amortentia was a complicated NEWT level potion, first since they mastered complex antidotes. Sansa bumped his shoulder with hers, she was probably the best in their year at potions. He considered himself lucky that she agreed to pair up with him. 

“Do you want to start prepping here?” Sansa asked him, “I’ll get everything we need.” He nodded in agreement, warming the cauldron. She disappeared into the supply closet, and right on time, just as he set the knives, and cutting board on the table she emerged. 

Sansa always worked methodically, it’s why they worked so well together. The professor hummed in approval each time he passed their station, and by the time their double period wound down the liquid seemed to shimmer, and the steam came up in perfect spirals.

“We did it!” She cheered hugging him, as though she thought she might not have been able to make the perfect potion alone. “Well, would you like to have a go?” She gestured to the cauldron.

“You should go first,” he said quite sure he knew what the steam held for him.

“We’ll go together then,” she insisted, tugging his hand. She closed her eyes when they drew close, eyelashes dark fans across her cheeks, and a dreamy smile crept its way across her cheeks. One he was sure mirrored his own, winter roses like his mother used to grow before she died, fresh fallen snow just the way Winterfell smelled over the holidays, and then… He opened his eyes again, watching Sansa’s smile turn into a sweetly parted pout, and then there was that sweet, tart, fragrance of lemons.

He opened his eyes again, only to witness a shocked look cross her face. She looked at him, then back at the pearlescent brew, before grabbing her bag, “I’ve gotta go.” She murmured shrugging the bag over her shoulder.

“Sansa?” he wondered, it was unlike her to duck out before Luwin could give her praise.

“I’m sorry Jon, I just, I need to go.” Her movement disturbed the steam, and left him confused in her wake.

***  
Quidditch always made sense to him, keeping especially. Hovering at the goals, watching for tells in the first team’s movements, calling them out in the second team. They were lucky to have so many people eager to play. Maybe luck wasn’t the right word, Robb often drew a crowd, he had a magnetic personality, and those who hadn’t joined for Robb came for Val. 

A bludger all but clipped Jon’s ear, and he heard Val call out, “Next time I’ll let it get you! Head in the game Snow!”

He glanced toward the stands, Sansa wasn’t in sight. Odd for her, but she’d been acting oddly ever since potions a week ago. He just barely caught the quaffle Arya launched his way, and it should have been the easiest save in the world. He’d been playing quidditch with Arya since she first sat a broom. He taught her to throw the quaffle for Merlin’s sake, maybe he needed a good bludger to the head. 

Robb didn’t call practice off until rain fell heavy from the sky, and even then it took the combined pleas of half the team. The first match was fast approaching against Slytherin, nobody wanted to lose, but Robb always got a little too competitive just before a game, especially against Theon’s team. 

“Have you talked to Sansa lately?” Jon heard Arya ask Robb, scrubbing at her sopping hair with a towel.

“She broke up with Harry, so she’s been moping around the dorms.” He could feel himself shrugging in time with Robb. “You know how she gets.”

“Nah, it’s more than that,” Arya started, and Jon knew she had more than a hunch. “She’s been using the prefects bathroom a lot, and when you talk to her don’t you notice she’s got that faraway look?”

“Huh,” Robb made a thoughtful sound then looked over to Jon for confirmation,

“She’s been off,” was all he would offer. He felt a little wounded by her distance, but knew he shouldn’t, it was her decision, and who knows maybe he’d done something to make her uncomfortable. Still, he could offer the observation.

They left as a group for the great hall Robb threw his arm around Val casually but Jon knew he was up to something. He kept his head down but nearly laughed out loud when Robb said, “Val, could you do some leg work and figure out what’s up with my sister?”

“What makes you think I don’t already know? We share a room don’t we?” Val was quick, if a little snarky most days, but she wasn’t joking. “She’s working something out, that’s all I’m going to say.”

“But-“

“I’m not a double agent Stark, when she’s ready to come around she will.”

***

It started in transfiguration, Jon was running late, rushing into the classroom. His seat, the one on the outside of the aisle beside Sansa was filled by Jeyne Poole. She liked a second set of eyes during the practical portion, so it made sense she would have someone beside her. Jon slid into a seat beside a Hufflepuff boy seconds before the lesson began.

She probably didn’t notice he was around when they took their seats for charms, but by the time defense against the dark arts rolled around it was starting to feel less like a coincidence, and more like she was avoiding him entirely. He tried to catch her after, and lucked into a conversation, that ended abruptly for Sansa.

She started at ease with him, and he was starting to convince himself that her avoidance was in his head. There was no connection between what happened that day in potions and her sudden absence from his life.

“Val said you guys are going to crush Slytherin this weekend.” She said, walking in stride with him toward the common room. 

“Hopefully,” Jon agreed, “haven’t seen you at the practices.”

“Oh well, I’ve been studying.” She deflected hesitantly. “I’ve actually been meaning to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” He prayed he didn’t sound too eager. She nodded and suddenly the walls were back up, her hands started to twist and she looked hesitantly at him before shaking her head.

“I-I forget what it was. I think I left something behind.” She turned to walk away, but must have deemed such a quick goodbye rude, “I’ll see you around.”

He didn’t see her in the common room at all that night, and she wasn’t in the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. It seemed that Val was expecting it, she was wrapping up pastries and fruit and putting them into her bag. She stayed tight lipped about the whole thing, especially now that Robb was on the alert about it. He kept trying to trick her into revealing any information, but Val was quick, and Robb was not as sly as he thought he was. 

Jon noticed how often they whispered in classes, Robb nearly fell out of his chair trying to listen in. 

“She’s my sister,” he argued with Val. “I should know if something’s bothering her.”

“Leave her alone Robb, she’ll come around in time.” Val moved her bishop across the board, shooting Jon a challenging look.

“Can you just tell me if I should be worried,” Robb asked seriously. Jon looked up, interested in the response.

“No. There’s nothing to worry about.” Val promised, turning back to the match. “Your move Snow, or are you ready to give up?”

***

He didn’t mean to fall from his broom. Who really does? But there he was on a cot in the hospital wing with a splitting headache. He was sure the match hadn’t even ended, a roar outside confirmed the suspicion. Wasn’t seventh year supposed to be the prime of his life? All he’d done so far was humiliate himself. 

A weight held his hand in place, squeezing when he flexed it. His eyes flicked open, and he watched Sansa sigh with red rimmed eyes. “How do you feel?” Her voice shook, hand releasing his, and his protest died on his lips when she took to smoothing his cheeks.

“Like I fell off my broom,” he replied dryly, earning a chuff in the arm.

“It’s not funny Jon,” Sansa said seriously, pulling away and folding her hands in her lap. “You scared me.” 

“What happened?” he was trying not to read too much into her concern. It was friendly not anything more, and to believe it were more would mean he fell harder than he realized.

“A bludger hit you in the ribs,” she said. “You didn’t see it coming at all and then you fell.” Her hands tightened on her lap. Jon tried to sit up and winced. “One of the teachers tried to slow you down, but you were already so close, and Robb looked so scared, and you were so still.” Fresh tears started to fall, and his hand covered hers before he could think on it.

“Sansa-“

“And I thought I waited too long,” she started to cry harder, “I finally realized how to tell you about the potion.” Just like he expected, she knew about the Amortentia, that he was in love with her.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said forcing himself upright, fighting against the sharp pain in his head. 

“It’s you,” she said, ignoring his assurances. “I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since that day, it’s that stupid cologne you wear you know.” That caught his full attention, “broom polish, the first time the flowers bloom I could have let myself believe that was anyone,”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She was talking about him, she wasn’t afraid of his reaction to the potion that day, she was afraid of her own. 

“You didn’t react at all, what was I supposed to say if you didn’t feel the same?” She sighed in a familiar Sansa gesture.

“What changed your mind?”

“The girls swore if I didn’t say something they would tell you everything so I would stop wallowing,” she hesitated, “and Arya said everything would work out.” 

“Sansa,” she looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time, like her own confession made things clear. He started to move closer to her, this was better than he ever could have hoped, and he wouldn’t waste this moment.

“What are you doing?” She tried to coax him backward, onto the cot once more, “you’re supposed to be resting, if anyone comes in and realizes I’m keeping you from that-“

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he said, grunting with the effort of his movement. “Can’t have you telling our children that this moment was anything less than perfect.”

“Our..Jon, what?” 

Her mouth was soft despite the bite of autumn outside, when her lips parted he could taste the lingering sugar of pumpkin juice. He gasped at the sharp pain in his side, and she pulled away smiling, “you shouldn’t strain yourself.”

“It was worth it.” He said, reaching for her again.

“Rest,” she laughed, “according to you we have the rest of our lives right?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sansapotter.tumblr.com) is here, for prompts, chats and whatever else is thrown my way!


End file.
